<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Start of a New End by Team5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005522">Start of a New End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team5/pseuds/Team5'>Team5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Deaths, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Stuff, M/M, Mental talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team5/pseuds/Team5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end there will be light</p><p>At the start it shall be night</p><p>Though Our heros may be young</p><p>They shall find darkness among</p><p>	Three shall rise up</p><p> </p><p>The writing was a shock for the people of  Northsauria. The prophecy was written by a strange warrior, who left in a hurry. In two weeks, the people have begun to lose hope. Their land has begun to darken and lose its colour. </p><p>	The Elders of the community had made a decision. They would move from Northsauria to a different place, a place where the curse can’t touch them. That is why every 10 years, a new student will be chosen to study and train in The Academy of Dark and Light.</p><p>	“It has begun” The voice whispered, as it slunked away into the shadows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Way of Northsauria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get up!” Shouted Keres. </p><p>	“Not yet, Kerie.” Mumbled Rian</p><p>	“Why would you sleep away such a great morning?” Keres laughed as she sat down on her seat.</p><p>	Today is an exciting day. This marks the 15nth year of the Academy picking. Keres was excited. She has always dreamed of studying at the Academy. Keres knew she would be picked, she just knew.</p><p>	Rian on the other hand was not that excited. He was not interested in learning new magic, and traveling to different worlds. He wanted to stay in his home, enjoying the company of Keres.</p><p>	“Come on, Ray-ray! We need to hurry for the picking!” Keres told him, while rushing around her dorm with glee.</p><p>	Rian rolled his eyes, but got up to get ready. He sighted and wished she would not over react on these things. As he watched her brush her hair, he saw Keres’s twin brother coming into the dorm. </p><p>	“ Hello. Mind if I join you guys?” He asked shyly.</p><p>	“No, Zamir. You’ll just annoy me with your face.” Keres looked at Zamir with anger on her face.</p><p>	Zamir looked at her sister with a bit of sadness in his eyes, but didn’t press it. He gave Rian a small wave and left the dorm.</p><p>“Finally! I thought he would never leave!” Keres said with annoyance in her voice. </p><p>	Rian gave Keres a disappointed look. Rian looked at the clock, grabbed his bookbag and left the dorm.</p><p>	Keres shrugged as she put on her new outfit she was saving for this day. It was a dark green dress suit, with a blue brooch in the shape of her school symbols. After being satisfied with how she looked she raced down to the main garden. </p><p> </p><p>This is not right</p><p>“I welcome you to the 15nth annual Academy picking! Today is the day where the wisp will pick a student who has shown themselves and the community that they are ready to become a student at our Academy.” A voice out of the gardens said sweetly.</p><p>	Keres held her handbag with so much force, she thought she might break it. Rian was not interested, she noted with frustration. She gave a quick glance at her brother, noting he looked terrified. She smirked, enjoying his fear. </p><p>	Zamir on the other hand, was more terrified than excited. He has read on what the Academy will teach you. How much danger will be there. He looked around the garden until he spotted his twin. Zamir shrunk back, hoping she won’t see him. </p><p>	Both twins paid attention to the purple wisp that shaped itself to be the picker. Keres looked at her with awe, hoping she would notice her. Rian looked at the wisp with slight interest, but with worry. He also knew about the dangers the Academy would bring. </p><p>	The purple wisp floated down, slowly to the audience, looking for the perfect match. As she passed many students, Keres smiled. She knew that most of these kids wouldn’t have a chance. As the wisp moved closer to her, she almost screamed with joy.</p><p>	Hurry up and pick me already! She thought as the wisp looked at her. Keres braced for the flood of white, meaning she has been picked, but nothing happened. The purple wisp has passed her.</p><p>Rian gave Keres a sympathetic look when the wisp passed Keres. Rian knew that she was waiting for this her whole life, and he was glad she was not picked. He shuddered at the thought of Keres being the new student. </p><p>	Keres looked at Zamir who was 2 rows behind her. She rolled her eyes when the wisp studied him. She wanted to yell out that the wisp shouldn’t even waste her time on him. Her breath hitched slightly as the wisp stayed near Zamir.</p><p>	She pleaded that her twin won’t be picked, and the wisp would come back to her. When suddenly, a flash of bright light softly pooled the garden. </p><p>		Zamir has been picked</p><p> </p><p>Chosen One</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Zamir!” Rian said while hugging him. </p><p>	Keres rolled her eyes and gave Zamir a menacing look. She grabbed Rian by his arm and pulled him over to a near-by bush.</p><p>	“Hey! What was that for?” Rian yelled at her.</p><p>	“Shut up! Did you see that? I was supposed to be picked! I thought you would do something!” Keres yelled back.</p><p>	“Why are you so against your brother?” Rian asked with annoyance.</p><p>	“He was never my brother. He is a failure to me.” Keres answered calmly.</p><p>	“Is everything alright in there? Just wanted to-” Zamir asked meekly, but was interrupted with Keres’s hand landing on his cheek.</p><p>	“ You foolish idiot! You set this up!” Keres asked with rage in her eyes.</p><p>	Zamir said nothing, but was left in shock and confusion. Rian had enough of this and pushed Keres down on the green grass. Everyone stared.</p><p>	“That is it! You, Keres are a selfish brat who is self-absorbed in herself. Have you ever cared about your brother? NO! You cared for your success. I had it with you. Keres, no wonder you were not chosen.” Rian told her as he helped Zamir.</p><p>	“ Fine Rian! I thought you were my friend! Well, guess what! I am still getting in the Academy, and you will be sorry!” Keres told him, as everyone started to murmur. </p><p>	“May Keres, Zamir, and Rian come to the front of the Academy?” A voice called out with an emotionless tone.</p><p>	Keres perked up and almost ran to the Academy. Zamir looked alarmed and mumbled something inaudible. It was Rian who was frozen with fear. </p><p>	Rian looked at Zamir with worry and then followed Keres to the Academy. Zamir froze in fear of being removed. The accident that happened 2 years ago, could someone have told them about it? Is that why Keres was so happy?</p><p>	He shuddered and buried these thoughts out of his head. No one knew what happened that day, I made sure of that. He told himself as he slowly walked towards the office</p><p> </p><p>	Flashback to the incident</p><p> </p><p>“Keres! Wait up! This is really dangerous, we should-” Young Zamir followed his twin.</p><p>	“Don’t whine about it,  Zamir. We are doing this for the greater good! Do you want to save this small town? From the curse?” Keres questioned Zamir with interest.</p><p>	“Of course, sister! I-I…. never should doubt you about this” He nervously said.</p><p>	“Good thinking! Now, onto the fields' ' She yelled out with joy while marching to the Forbidden Fields. </p><p> </p><p>	After they tried to awaken the sleeping monster, it all went down hill. People screaming, fire everywhere.</p><p>	Zamir knew what he had to do, he abandoned his twin, to get the stone.</p><p>	Keres was yelling for him to stop, that the plan was about to work. He didn’t listen. In his mind was only the screams and pleas of the innocent people. He never wanted to do this.</p><p>	At the end, the town was destroyed. Everyone mourned for the deaths of their loved ones. The Elders panicked, for the monster was awoken by someone.</p><p>	Fear and darkness was set to the land, until a bright light formed around them. The Academy was born.</p><p>	Keres after the accident promised to get revenge on her twin. Zamir tried to make it up to her, but was always either hurt in the process or ignored.</p><p> </p><p>	End of Flashback</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hate and rage is in her blood</p><p>Her life was short, ended in cold-blood</p><p>The hate inside turned into hope</p><p>Another person, another time</p><p>The two shall save us all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keres, Rian and Zamir all waited in the office of Her to find out why she called.</p><p>	“Can she take any longer?” Keres sight in boredom.</p><p>	“S-she has a lot of…. Duties to carry out, I suppose we will need to wait… a bit…” Zamir trailed off when his twin sent him a look that meant I don’t care.</p><p>“She will see you three now!” The front desk reception said cheerfully. </p><p> </p><p>Keres stood up and thanked the reception, who gave her no notice. Rian followed her while Zamir quietly asked her why she called them.</p><p>	The reception noted him as the chosen one, and she cannot tell him why she called. Zamir understood and silently walked away to the office.</p><p>The office looked stunning. The walls were a dark green, reminding all three of them of an emerald. There was a table with a velvet blue chair. On that chair was The Announcer.</p><p>	She was the one responsible for this town's success. She made the impossible possible. Everyone respects her, everyone except for 1.</p><p>The Announcer herself was a gorgeous woman. Her white hair was neatly tucked into a bun. Her skin was as pale as a ghost, and her eyes a piercing grey.</p><p>	She was an intimidating woman, and struck fear into everyone except 100 people.</p><p>“Ma'am I know why you called us here! No need to explain!” Keres cheerfully said.</p><p>	“Keres, Sit down. No, Zamir was not chosen wrongly. I have found some disturbing news about the rebilliation. I am questioning everyone who might have information. I am sorry to involve kids in this, but everything matters.”</p><p>	Keres face fell, she thought that she will be picked, but it was all for a stupid rebilliation.</p><p>	Rian sight in relife but then turned to concern. The rebeliation was a big deal. Full of outcasts, and dangerous people. </p><p> </p><p>Zamir just looked relieved. He raised his hand waiting to share some information he has heard rumoring around the rebels.</p><p>“Yes Chosen One?” The Announcer asked Zamir. </p><p>“I have heard some rumors going around that they are planning to invade our home. The leader of the invasion is Ceannire.”</p><p>	“Thank you Zamir. That was very helpful. I used to know Ceannire, his leadership was well known throughout the place. It was a shame when he got banished though.” Announcer looked up with a far away expression.</p><p>	“Ms. If I may?” Keres asked nervously.</p><p>	“Go ahead, Keres.” Announcer said, not paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do to-” Keres was cut out by the Announcer.</p><p>	“Keres! How many times must I tell you? I can’t get you into the Academy. The Picker picks that person. Let me tell you something Keres, your grades do not matter. What mattered most was-” Announcer calmed down before saying something she would have regretted.</p><p>	Keres shut her eyes and then sighed. She looked at Zamir, and an idea popped in her head. She smiled sadistically.</p><p>	“Miss? What happens if I join the rebellion. I could then give you information about the rebellion. Would then I maybe?” Keres asked<br/>The Announcer was silent for a moment. It was true that she needed the information, but she can’t send Keres to the Academy. Until she got an idea. </p><p>	“Darling, I would like to make a deal with you!” Announcer purred as she laid on her desk. It was rare that she got to make a deal, and when she did, they always backfired.</p><p>“Do tell me more.” Keres said, excited to this change.</p><p>	Zamir gave a look of concern to Rian. Rian looked at Keres and mouthed to her Stop now.</p><p>“If you tell me where  and when the rebeliation is, I would gladly offer you a position at the Academy.” The Announcer said while still on the desk.</p><p>	“What would happen if I don’t?” Keres asked with a hint of worry.</p><p>	“I will have to kill you. Forgive me for doing this, but according to your record you are just-” The Announcer stopped what she was saying as she just remembered that she had two other listeners.</p><p>	Keres looked down at the floor, and mumbled it’s a deal.</p><p>“Excellent darling! Now, please scoot out of my office. Chop chop!” Announcer clapped excitedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Into a World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Believe in yourself they may say</p><p>But in truth, I may not find a way</p><p>Inside my soul I urge for one goal</p><p>I may end up with something more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you believe her? I get to join the academy, and all I need is to go outside the beyond!” Keres smiled, excited by the chance.</p><p>	Rian looked down at the floor, in worry. He read about the beyond and how it was. The lands stretched with garbage and toxin. Everyone there was either insane, or banished. He shuddered about the fact.</p><p>	“So, I’m going to need some back-up! Who wants to join?” Keres asked Rian, while ignoring Zamir.</p><p>	Rian looked at her in shock, he took a step back. Looking at Zamir for help, he had no choice but to tell her the truth. He could not risk his life for her.</p><p>	“Keres. We have been friends for 5 years.” Rian began. Keres looked at him patiently.</p><p>	“We had many adventures together, and we always stuck to each other like siblings. I have to inform you that I am not risking my life for you. It is your mess to clean up.” Rian finished looking ashamed of himself.</p><p>	Keres gaped at him, loss at words. Rian, the only one who wanted to be her friend. She thought he would gladly take a chance to risk it all for her, but she was wrong. He was selfish, she needed to get in the academy, but he blocked her dreams.</p><p>	“Rian, get out. You are no friend of mine. A real friend would come with me, and not be a coward.” Keres told him, her voice dripped with venom.</p><p>	Zamir gave Rian a look of pity. He knew how that felt like, being rejected by Keres. It was like staring into a ball of fire. Burning bright, it burns you.</p><p>	“A real friend would not act like you.” Rian told her back as he walked away.</p><p>	Zamir took a step forward towards Keres, offering a hug. Keres glared at him and pushed him to the floor. Zamir yelped in surprise and Keres ran off to the beyond. The whole time it was agonie waiting for her to come back. </p><p>	He paced around the room until he thought about going to the NP. NP’s are the “perfect beings” that come out of the academy. They are known to give an answer to everythings, and everyone's questions, never spacing out; mumbling; or short on an explanation.</p><p>	The NP beings were once human, but changed into something else. A robot answering everyone's questions without hesitation. That is if you passed the exams. To become a NP you must first become kicked out of the Academy. It was a cruel punishment, and often became an embarrassment to the families. Most families cut off the name and moved somewhere else, no one wanted a disappointment as a spawn.</p><p>	If you pass all the exams, you would be given the honour of “Warrior” or “Master”. Those who do receive it, get praises and prayers about. If anyone dares to speak against them, punishment of tomatoes or dark words were given to them. Everyone was a robot considering the days. No one had thoughts, only their mind was what they were. A mind being controlled by one person: The Headmistress.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>